


【銀魂/土山】黃色羽毛球

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -土山/土退/山崎中心-甜度需自行測量-與旅遊相關-忍者山崎設定土山/山崎中心-如大海撈針一樣
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	【銀魂/土山】黃色羽毛球

**Author's Note:**

> -土山/土退/山崎中心  
> -甜度需自行測量  
> -與旅遊相關  
> -忍者山崎設定  
>    
> 土山/山崎中心-如大海撈針一樣

  
<1>  
  
  
山崎擅自離開了真選組。  
  
  
事實上是山崎的請假通知書像他一樣存在感太低，而導致在真選組鬧出「山崎失蹤了」這個虛假的訊息。他的上司——土方十四郎將山崎的請假通知書當成廢紙放到碎紙機中，之後在山崎回來清理時才發現也是後話。不過土方對於山崎會去了哪裡完全沒有任何想法。他只是知道，只要山崎有意藏起自己，誰也不可能找到他的這個事實。  
  
  
土方在集會中並沒有提起山崎失蹤了的這件事，即使提起了，隊員也不可能想起山崎他去了哪裡。儘管是土方在主持集會，但他的思緒早已飄到屯所外的地方，在腦海中一個一個地方去搜索著山崎的身影。他將這天的事件都交代後，便急不及待地離開。  
  
  
「啊……阿崎，記得帶回來。」沖田在土方與他擦身而過時對手提電話另一面的對方說道。  
  
  
「喂，總悟。你在跟山崎通電話嗎？」土方回頭走到的跟前問道。  
  
  
「啊，土方先生在意山崎嗎？」沖田直視著土方，之後繼續向前走。  
  
  
  
  
「太遲了，土方。」  
  
  
  
  
土方細味著這句話的意思。雖然他是真選組的大腦，但他已經無法冷靜下來。感情開始侵蝕他的大腦每一部分，他只能想到的是山崎可能永遠也不回來。最近山崎沒有監察工作，土方在想是不是沒有工作令他沒有安全感而導致他有「離家出走」的決定。  
  
  
完成手上的工作後，他離開屯所。他走到再熟悉不過的歌舞妓町街，走到昔日山崎常去的河邊的羽毛球場。無論甚麼時候也要手持羽毛球拍的他，在這裡一定揮灑了大量青春的汗水。青●學園的人依舊練習，沒了山崎也毫不在意地練習，彷彿山崎退這個人從來沒出現過似的。即使沒有山崎，也不會影響練習進度。  
  
  
  
山崎退，到底是個怎樣的存在。  
  
  
  
土方只記得他是個忍者，最喜歡是打羽毛球，而監察報告像是小學生作文一樣。腦海中能搜索出的事，真是寥寥可數。他的直屬監察，由真選組成立至今，一直伴他左右。到現在他離開自己身邊的時候，才發現他並不瞭解山崎這個人。  
  
  
那麼，他為甚麼會擔心一個自己不瞭解的人呢？不過土方並不在意自己是否瞭解山崎，只是想快點找到他。  
  
  
土方點燃了一根煙，那根煙在食指與中指的指間之中慢慢流逝。 煙霧隨意地朝着天空的方向離開指間，去到一個再也看不到的某個地方。土方只是靜靜地看著煙霧的離開，一口也沒有抽。在煙燙到手指時，才意識到煙已經燃盡。  
  
  
  
「可惡。」土方焦躁地扔下手上的煙頭，繼續踏上找尋山崎的道路。  
  
  
*  
  
  
山崎只是一直向前走，並沒有理會他到底去了哪裡。毫無規劃的旅程，卻讓他再次看到大自然之美。留在真選組工作的日子，幾乎無法騰出時間到處遊走。他想起他作為忍者活躍的時期，他遊歷四方，該看和不該看的都看了。現在為真選組工作，則變成了庸碌的上班族，不分晝夜工作。  
  
  
不過生活如此安穩，也是多得真選組。有時候平凡，也是一種妄想。從那次忍者任務後，他就退下來。他已經不想再失去甚麼，這或許是他的膽怯，或許是他的自私。儘管在真選組裡面他的存在感幾乎零，不過他也為這件小事開心了一段時間。因為就算他離開了，也沒有誰會擔心和難過，可以靜靜地獨自離去。  
  
  
山崎看著一望無際的海，旅程也到此為止。不過在回去之前要買手信給原田他們，原田他們還拜託了沖田威脅一定要買來。因為山崎在出發前一臉不願意，原田怕他只記得吃喝玩樂，於是拜託了沖田。  
  
  
他回到城市的地區，買了一些當地名產，他覺得食物會比其他都要好。他走過一間精品店，看到有羽毛球的吊飾後就回頭走進去。原來這裡不止是羽毛球吊飾，基本上吊飾是你想到就會有。如果真的沒有想要的款式，更可以向店長即時訂造。  
  
  
良久，山崎決定買下一個黃色的羽毛球吊飾。他離開店舖後，算一算他離開了真選組的日子，才發現他用多了幾天。現在的他還在外面遊走，已經是擅離職守。他只好趕回去，再想辦法向土方請罪道歉。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
山崎已經不在真選組一個月。  
  
  
剛開始的時候，誰也沒有察覺山崎離開了。但已經一個月了，真選組的隊員沒有絲毫在意和擔心，就連與山崎比較親密的原田也是這樣。土方不得不承認，山崎有機會和煙霧一樣，在意識到的時候，已經不在。  
  
  
只是一個山崎退，為甚麼可以擾亂他的生活，改變他的節奏？  
  
  
難道自己對山崎抱有其他的感情？土方第一次想到這個問題。不是對下屬的感情，也不是對朋友的感情。但卻為這個人擔心，甚至是——不想他離開自己身邊。這感情就像以前對三葉的感情一樣，可是他不知道要如何去面對。看來土方只能在山崎回來之前，將這感情……處理好。  
  
  
屯所大廳突然傳來吵鬧聲，土方只見以原田為首的人群向大廳的方向奔跑。土方忍耐不住，正想痛罵他們不守局中法規的時候，下一秒映入眼簾的卻是山崎的身影。  
  
  
「對不起，副長！明明請了一個月假，我卻遲了幾天回來。」山崎一看到土方就下跪道歉。  
  
  
土方在看到山崎的瞬間沒有滿肚怒火，只有失而復得的感覺。本來打算處理好這感情再面對山崎的土方，一聲責罵也不能說出來，整個人僵在原地數秒。  
  
  
「副……副長，為甚麼我的請假通知書變成了碎紙？」山崎在土方準備扔掉的垃圾中的表面看到自己的請假通知書，他一臉無奈地看著副長。  
  
  
「副長？」  
  
  
「山崎！你擅離職守數天，懲罰是一直留在我的身邊。做不到的話給我去切腹！」土方話氣並不嚴厲，反而多出一份柔和。  
  
  
「誒……是，副長。」山崎覺得自己本來一直也在土方的身邊，就算他不這樣說，山崎也會一直在某個遠遠的地方留在他的身邊。  
  
  
  
或許這又是他的膽怯。  
  
  
  
山崎褲袋中的手機震動著，他在土方面前拿出扣住黃色羽毛球吊飾的手機，查看短訊。山崎從大廳溜出來已經被原田發現了，他還在短訊中提及手信數量不足。土方只看到那純白的羽毛球不見了，現在這黃色的羽毛球就像是代表甚麼。  
  
  
「副長，我先去大——」「那黃色的羽毛球吊飾是怎麼一回事？」土方打斷了山崎的話，現在的土方無法不在意山崎的一切。  
  
  
「啊？這個……不覺得很像蛋黃醬的顏色嗎？」語畢，山崎走去大廳，只留土方一人在原地上。  
  
  
土方伸出右手掩著自己的臉，想不到那個山崎比自己更主動。而且，他更想不到自己像羽毛球一樣擊中了山崎的心。他走上前抓著山崎的手，拉他轉身過來看著自己。  
  
  
「我喜歡蛋黃醬、喜歡蛋黃靈，更喜歡這樣的你。」土方直視著山崎。  
  
  
被土方拉著的山崎，彷彿這輩子也要看著土方的背影一直走下去。  
  
  
走到連煙霧也去不到的某個地方。  
  
  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 這次文章的連貫性比起之前兩篇的低。  
> 因為要強行將旅遊元素加進去w  
> 而且感覺寫得很混亂……  
> 寫到最後已經不知道該怎麼完結，  
> 所以結局來得比較突然……  
> 大概以後也不接觸旅遊題材了(掩面)  
> 總是抓不住那感覺。  
> 謝謝食用www  
>    
> 20150705 1726 零昀


End file.
